The Spark
Bland, rough, an abundance of nothingness. Those are all ways that I would describe the trail I was walking along. There was nothing but a wasteland that seemed to extend for miles even still. I looked back and could barely see my former place of residence, hardly visible from this distance. 'No matter,' I had thought, turning back around and continuing my journey, 'it isn't like I was needed there. I had no purpose in that place.' I began thinking back to my departure. I had mainly left from losing interest in such a place, a place where I had nobody to call a companion or ally, a place where I served no purpose when I was desperately seeking one, and, to be quite honest, a place that was very boring and much of the same throughout the years I was located there. I don't really think people had noticed I had left, which was fine by me. I left the way I had always been in that community, nobody. 'Perhaps the next one will be better' I assured myself, quickening my pace a little. And, for the rest of the night, I had walked on and on, unsure of where I was going or where I would end up except for away. When dawn broke I noticed that in the distance I was closing in on somewhere, another bustling community. My curiosity had lured me to this new area, and with time, I had eventually made it to the entrance. There was a sign of sorts nearby, which I learned of the name of this community. ERB Wiki A strange name, I felt, but I was never one to judge a book by its cover, so I entered it, unsure of what to expect. The community was quite sizable, with many people going to and fro, it was well kept, nice looking, even. I looked around for a while, keeping myself under the radar for now, and what I witnessed I had enjoyed. 'Perhaps I've found exactly the place I was looking for' I mused, a small smile on my face. That night I had come to the decision that I would spend 20 days here under the radar to truly scope out this place and determine if it's somewhere I felt I should remain. Those twenty days passed by rather quick, and before I knew it. Overall this place seemed like a rather nice place, and I felt the urge to stay. During my scoping I had found an office of sorts that people like me would enter to become a part of this community, simple people, the average citizen, AWCs, they were called. Finally, I had made the decision to go and become one myself. It was a simple get in and get out process, and I officially became part of this community. 10 days passed afterwards, I'd not done anything too significant, nor was I really noticed, but given that I had just became part of this place, it was to be expected. In these 10 days I had explored more of this place, gotten to witness more and more of the community, still enjoying what it had to offer. With that, I had made up my mind. I walked to another office like area, one bigger than the AWC one, more professional looking. Inside were a good number of important people, who I had seen around every so often. They were the leaders of this community, the staff, as it were. I approached one who was dressed in typical clothes you'd see a scientist wear, though, rather strangely, he had a tattoo of a walrus on his arm. His nametag read "Mrpietcaptain". And within a few minutes I had been made into a higher power than AWC, a more middle class citizen, of sorts. I thanked the staff and turned to leave until I heard the one I had spoke to earlier, Piet, as his nickname was, call to me, "What is your name?" It was a question that threw me slightly off for a second, I had not even thought about that. I mulled it over for a few seconds, thinking to my personality, how I was and how I was seen. Then, I smiled and said this; "Firebrand. Call me Firebrand794." And with that, my new journey had begun. Category:Short Stories Category:A to Z Category:Trixter Tales